The Original Werewolves
by FullofFantasy
Summary: So I made this story 3 years ago So this is basically about a family of original werewolves. They have been through alot they are very old but they stayed with eachother through it all. This are stories that get told by one of the family members. This is there history. These stories are based off on: TVD, TO and TW. So yet it is somewhat of a crossover story.


**Story: Original Story**

 **Told by: Zachary Slade**

 **Playby: Matt Bomer**

 **Talked about: Xavier Slade, Madison Salvatore, Freya Morgana**

 **Playby's: Johnny Depp, Sarah Jessica Parker, Megan Fox**

 **Once upon a time there was a girl and a boy. The boy the son of the leader the girl the most beautiful girl in the world. They were childhood friends turned to lovers. However one other girl of the same tribe liked the son to and that is when things started to become difficult.**

Hey my name is Zachary. I am a werewolf an original werewolf. I don't know much about the supernatural except that I was older then vampires. Created long before they ever existed. I am not the first supernatural being but I have been here the longest. Others have moved on going to other planets. Went to heaven or hell or even got locked up. I however unlike the actual original supernatural's on the earths was the first one to be cursed. People have always told me witches lived longer than anything else. I did not believe it until I turned 18. But that is a story for later on let's start at the beginning shall we?

Before I was born my mother Madison and my father Xavier were already set to marry each other. My mother's family were close friends of Xavier's father and some even said that he might have been his brother. We never knew about that though. Xavier's father was the leader of the people. He was the only one of the family religion that could actually use magic yet it was severely weakened and was not passed on to all of his children. Only 1 could have the power to use magic and only one could marry the other's family witch. Xavier was not the lucky one but he was happy either way. He had always loved Madison on a deeper way that he could ever love someone else. No matter how many girls were after him and how many girls he had been with. So when Xavier turned 14 and finally got to marry the love of his life Madison it was the happiest day of his life. It however was not the happiest day of someone else their lives as a matter of fact the other family's witch was jealous and not the one that married her brother but the younger sister. That was just it wasn't it there were two family's that had magic but there was only one who passed it along to all of their children. The Salem witches they are called now as they were best known for doing their business there later on. Many lost their lives later on but that is not my story to tell. Anyway it did not take my parents long for them to make me a perfect son. Or at least I was until the witch that was jealous poisoned me.

The witch's name was Freya the little sister of Athena. I still don't get why their parents decided to name them after goddesses but rumors went that Salem witches were descendants of the gods and goddesses so I will just keep it with that. Anyway her jealous got the better of her and she decided to look at her mother's grimoire and make Madison pay for getting Xavier. For months after that Freya did like she was Madison's best friend. She however was poisoning her instead. Xavier was wary of Freya's motives and maybe if he wouldn't have been so naïve and self-centered he would have figured out what Freya was doing with his wife. Instead he hit on her and flirted with her whenever Madison wasn't around which did not really help the situation. And then Madison got me. Xavier was out on a hunt with his father once my mother was getting into labor. Screaming for Xavier to her other best friend Jessie who then ran to get him. Yet before Xavier could be there I was already born. So he never actually saw my eyes. Maybe if he did he would have known what was going on. But Xavier always came too late he was only there on a few occasions before stepping out because he could not handle it. If he would have just saw that our eyes weren't normal. Anyway I had a happy childhood had a few more siblings before tragedy hit the tribe. Xavier's father had died and even though Xavier's brother was supposed to follow into his father's footsteps the one who had magic. He had died earlier on when someone attacked there tribe which Xavier's father figured was a rival tribe who had been under his supervision before but did not like the way he was leading things. Xavier lost it right there and then.

Afterwards things were never the same. Xavier became the leader of the tribe and could not actually take the pressure that came with it. Athena was there by his side still doing her duty as wife even though her husband had left her and Freya was right next to her. That is when it started. That is when he started cheating on my mother. He always cheated on my mother before marriage to and this was a well-known fact. My mother however could not say anything because they weren't married so that meant that it was not cheating. It is a stupid rule I know but it is one everyone lived by. Everyone had always been arranged to marry someone else. If you would do that now it would be called ridiculous at least in some cultures it would be ridiculous because there are some still out there that live how we have lived. And even though my father was a cheating son of a bitch he did actually cared for his family. Even though he did not show that too often as he was always busy leading instead of spending time with his family. But there were these little things that made you realize that he actually did love us. For one he arranged my first marriage but not before I old enough to choose my own bride to be. People called that ridiculous at the time. However there was one thing they never did and that was cheating nor did they I betrayed there leader's trust and just left whenever there was a problem. They then became the free folks and suddenly decided attacking the tribe instead of actually fixing the problem. So no one said anything about Xavier cheating on Madison and Madison was clueless because of that. Yes it is true my mother was naïve and to stubborn to ever think he would cheat on her. He loved her and he would never do that to her. That is what she always said to herself. She put too much trust in my father and it nearly killed us all.

I guess I should probably tell you what happened next. So eventually when my father was 20 and I was 5 there was a plague a plague that nearly killed everyone from the tribe and my father could not handle to lose any more people. I guess that is when you really understand how much the tribe meant to him. Asking something to the witches to save them all. Not wanting to lose any more tribe members. What he asked was pretty interesting though. He asked Athena's family if they could make an elixir to stop anyone from aging and dying. That was still the raw magic the real magic. Witches could do anything at the time. I am happy some of it got taken away with every new generation. But let's not talk about that. So eventually they got the elixir and told Freya to give it to Xavier. However Freya did not give them to Xavier until he promised not to give it to our mother. He agreed and she soon found out he was lying. Because he did give Madison the elixir and for a time Freya was mad at him wanting nothing to do with him but that was the thing with my father. My father was to smart. My father was a great manipulator and it did not take him long to manipulate the hack out of Freya and this went on for several years until Freya got married. Or at least that is what was supposed to happen it never happened like that though. Because even then Freya and Xavier had a relationship until that one fatal day where Freya gave him the ultimatum. She told him that if he does not choose to be with her completely and marry her instead of Madison he would lose her. Getting divorced was not heard of at this time. I however don't actually think it would have mattered to much because despite his cheating ways he loved Madison dearly still.

Oh I should probably also mention that this elixir my father made Freya's family made only affected the aging progress of an adult. Because me and my brother's weren't adults at the time it did not affect our aging progress it did affected our ability to get sick or however you want to call it. So when this whole mess happened about Freya forcing Xavier to leave his wife I was about 15 give or take. When you are a guy 15 is the age that you would be an adult so my aging stopped a while back I can't even remember it was probably 10 years before this happened. Anyway back to the story because my father decided not to leave Madison and stay with her which is when he stopped his cheating ways. However this did not take long and not because he cheated on my mother again but because my mother found out. How? Well it was kind of the worst case scenario because Freya got pregnant and her husband knew it wasn't his so he told Madison out of spite. Madison then confronted Xavier and realized how long it had been going on something that made my mother mad at herself. She left my father right there and then taking Jessie her best friend along with her and some other tribe members who were loyal to my mother at some aspects at least. We left the place going back to the place they now call Italy our home town once again once my mother had her final kid. Oh I guess I forgot to mention that somewhere in the middle of all this we moved to a place they now call Germany. But I did not think it would matter to much. It was funny though because our father actually followed us back and we did not even know it. I guess that is what you get when you are secluded from your father. I guess that is what you get when you hate your father for what he did to your mother. You kind of never forget he existed but you lose contact with him. Which is exactly what happened here. I don't blame my mother for leaving my father though nor do I blame her for taking us with her. However my father no matter how selfish he is could actually help my mother with the next chapter. The chapter where I changed for the first time. It happened so fast. It was a full moon on my birthday. Always on my birthday and yes I was annoyed and had bad dreams whenever there was a full moon but nothing could prepare me for what was happening when I turned 18 not even my mother could. She however was sick like all the adults were after they left the tribe. For some reason I believe that it had to do something with the elixir. You can't cheat death forever I guess.

So anyhow it was my birthday again and although I loved these birthdays something just did not feel right. I can't explain it any way else but it was a normal feeling on my birthday so I thought this would be a normal day. When I went to bed I got nightmares nothing was abnormal there to but then it happened and I can only tell you about the way my brothers Raphael and Hamilton described it. We were all having nightmares and Raphael and Hamilton woke up because of it talking to each other when I suddenly sat up eyes still closed. Raphael thought I was sleep walking or something but once I opened my eyes they had the shock of there lives. I had gold-brownish eyes which slowly turned red. When my teeth appeared the teeth that were animal like they did not stick around to see what was going on and Raphael took Hamilton's hand and ran out of the bedroom getting my mother. Once my mother arrived I had already jumped out of the window. All I could remember my mother telling me is how she stayed up all night to look for me. Coming across a few body's along the way. She never found me though. Until it was morning and the full moon weakened. I laid there in the woods without clothing and my mother called for help. People came and took me back to my home. Before waking up being a little of a fever when I woke up but not remembering what had happened. Somehow my mother knew something bad had happened these body's weren't laying there for nothing. I was covered in blood. Blood that town people who brought me in thought was from an animal attack on me but that was far from the truth. The blood that was on me was from others. So our mother decided to lock me up every full moon after having my birthday. She did the same with my siblings. At least until she died. I was just 20 when she died and decided to take care of my siblings. While Jessie decided to take care of the locking up part as Jessie's fever had settled down. That same fever our mother died off. Trust me I cursed the gods and goddesses. But we knew what we were now. We were monsters out of control monsters and some accepted that side of ourselves and other's didn't.

When I was about 30 I met my half-siblings. 5 of them Xavier had with Freya after losing Madison. Xavier however was never the same again after Madison left him. He got a bit more brutal in a sense or so I heard my siblings say. I wanted to turn them away so badly but I could not actually blame them for my father's mistake so I took them in. Grew them up. Be there father like I have done for my other siblings. Jessie had died at this point also and the one who locked us up next was Jessie's daughter Grace. Who got together with Raphael before she cheated on him with another man. But that is a story for next time. All I can really add to this is that somehow at some point we stopped aging. I don't even know how old I am supposed to be now. I stopped counting to long ago. As a matter of fact I don't even know how old I am supposed to look that is for you to decide.

However I guess I am done with the story now. At least for the time being that is. Maybe just maybe I will tell you all about my story and not the history of my family. There is still a whole lot that you don't know. Like my descendants the Salvatore's and the one family that was never supposed to be ours the Mikaelson's. But that is a story that you will have to wait for until next time


End file.
